EL AMOR DE MI VIDA
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Bella se enamora del chico nuevo,pero él se fija en su amiga. Alice le predice que el amor de su vida ya ha llegado pero deberá tener paciencia porque él tardará en verlo y aceptarlo.Él es un ciego cretino que no ve que el amor de su vida está frente a él
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy autora de la historia. **

**EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**BPOV**

La primera persona que afirmó que la vida no era justa, tenía más razón que un santo. Si no pensáis como yo, miradme a mí, yo Isabella Marie Swan, después de haber amado tanto a ese hombre y a ver sido su amiga, su confidente, su apoyo… de haber ante puesto su felicidad a la mía, y de haberle dado todo lo bueno que tenía en mi alma y en mi corazón, aquí me hallo, hecha un ovillo en mi cama y llorando desconsoladamente por la noticia que mi mejor amigo, y el único hombre al que he amado toda mi vida, Edward Cullen, me había dado unas horas atrás.

Cuando Edward y sus hermanos llegaron a Forks yo tenía a penas 16 años, y en mi vida había visto personas tan hermosas como ellos. Ellos recién se habían mudado de Alaska debido a que su padre iba a dirigir el hospital de Forks y no parecían demasiados entusiasmados con la idea. Rápidamente se volvieron muy populares en el instituto, cosa que no era de extrañar debido a que eran guapos, ricos, buenos estudiantes y encima grandes deportistas, aunque a penas se relacionaban con nadie, su grupito era muy cerrado.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que llegaron, mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infancia, Jessica Stanley y yo estábamos en la cafetería cuando los vimos.

**Flashback.**

Había salido temprano de mi clase de Matemáticas, pues habíamos tenido examen y no había demorado mucho en realizarlo, solo esperaba que me diera al menos para un notable, ya que yo y los números no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, no es que nos odiásemos, pero preferíamos mantener las distancias, ellos a los suyo y yo a lo mío, relacionándonos lo menos posible. Dejé mis cosas en una mesa y me dirigí a comprar mi comida, una vez con mi bandeja en la mano me senté a esperar a que Jess me alcanzara para comer juntas.

- Belly! Gritó ella cuando entró en la cafetería, no sabes lo que me pasó tengo que contártelo ya mismo, dijo muy entusiasmada cuando llegó a mi lado.

- Déjame adivinar… te liaste con Tyler? Dije yo arqueando una ceja.

- Eso fue hace 1 semana Bella, no estás al día, me dijo ella.

- Entonces Mike te ha metido la lengua hasta la campanilla, dije entre risas. Sabía que a ella le encantaba Mike, bueno entre otros muchos, mi amiga no era mala persona, pero era demasiado cabeza loca y caprichosa, cambiaba de chico como de ropa interior.

- Claro que si Bella, dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero sigues atrasada, eso fue… mmm déjame pensar dijo dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en la cabeza, ah si! El sábado, sigues atrasada.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Jessica, eso fue antes de ayer.

- Si si, pero a lo que iba, el idiota de Eric Yorkie me ha pedido una cita! Te lo puedes creer?

- Oh vamos Jess, no seas mala con él, espero que no hayas sido demasiado grosera al negarte… dije yo preocupada por él, no era demasiado agraciado pero era un buen chico.

- Negarme? Bella no has visto su moto? Muero por dar una vuelta en ella, dijo Jess, y ahí salía a relucir otra de las "virtudes" de mi amiguita, era demasiado interesada.

- Ay Jess, no utilices así al chico, no se lo merece.

- Ya salió la Bella santurrona y mojigata Swan, a ti lo que te hace falta ya es que un chico te espabile, pero ni modo… ni siquiera has besado a ninguno.

- Oye, dije molesta, yo no soy una…. Pero mi frase se quedó en el aire al ver a esa aparición divina que acababa de entrar a la cafetería. Era un chico como de mi edad, de piel muy blanca, con facciones perfectas, ojos verdes y cabello de un raro color bronce y muy alborotado. Era alto y delgado pero se le notaba que tenía buen cuerpo. En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el chico me pilló mirándolo descaradamente, yo me puse más colorada que una lata de coca cola, y él muy pedante sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa torcida sabiéndose el causante de ello. Yo retiré la mirada y bufé molesta, cogiendo la lata de refresco que estaba sin abrir y mirando en todas direcciones.

- Bells que haces? Dijo Jessica.

- No es obvio? Busco a Cupido, pero pobre de él si lo encuentro porque juro que le entierro la lata en la cabeza, como se le ocurre al cretino dispararme? Dije y Jess comenzó a carcajearse.

- Estás loca Belly, de quién te enamoraste? Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y señalé disimuladamente con la cabeza la mesa de los gemelos Hale en la que se había sentado el chico junto a una chica menudita y otro chico grandullón.

- Oh Dios mio! Me uno al club, dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y una mirada coqueta, y yo bufé molesta, ya Jess había elegido su próxima víctima, y lo peor era que ese chico me gustaba.

**Fin FlashBack.**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido, y los Cullen cada vez se hacían más populares, aunque con los únicos con los que parecían relacionarse era con Jasper y Rosalie, los gemelos Hale, cosa que no era de extrañar, ya que eran lindos, ricos, brillantes estudiantes y grandes deportistas al igual que ellos, encajaban a la perfección. Sin embargo ya había visto en varias ocasiones a Edward, que así se llamaba mi amor platónico, con Jess flirteando descaradamente, aunque ella me lo ocultaba y me lo negaba cuando se lo decía, ya que yo le había rogado que no se metiera con él en nombre de nuestra amistad, ya que ese chico me gustaba mucho y no quería que ningún chico se interpusiera entre nosotras, y ella me había prometido que no tendría nada con él.

Unos meses después por pura casualidad, conocí a Alice y a Edward y desde entonces nos volvimos grandes amigos.

**FlashBack**

Estaba completamente enojada. Si había algo que odiaba más que ir de compras, era ir de compras sola. Reneé, mi madre la cual se había mudado a Arizona tras el divorcio de mi padre por motivos laborales, llegaría mañana con su prometido para presentármelo y me había rogado que me comprara un vestido lindo para ir a cenar con ellos. Finalmente accedí y Jess me iba a acompañar a escogerlo, pero minutos antes de la hora en la que habíamos quedado, me mandó un sms para avisarme de que le había surgido un inconveniente y no podría ir conmigo. Así que aquí me encontraba, sola y enojada buscando un estúpido vestido. Estaba por coger uno gris cuando una voz en mi espalda me sobresaltó.

- Yo qué tú escogería uno azul, estoy segurísima de que resaltaría muchísimo con tu piel, dijo una voz tan hermosa como el canto de un pajarillo.

Me di la vuelta y ante mi se encontraba la chica con aspecto de duende, bajita, delgada, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pelo negro en puntas apuntado diferentes direcciones y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Alice Cullen.

- Oh gracias por el consejo, supongo… dije bastante insegura.

- De nada, me encanta la moda y soy bastante buena en ello, me dejarías por favor ayudarte a elegir el vestido? Me dijo poniendo un puchero al que nadie en este mundo ni en cualquier otro sería capaz de resistirse.

- Claro, dije y ella comenzó a dar saltitos mientras daba palmitas.

- Por cierto, Bella, soy Alice Cullen, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre? Dije confusa.

- Oh, dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, es obvio que tengo que conocer el nombre de la chica que va a ser mi mejor amiga, dijo.

- Tu mejor amiga? Dije más confusa aún.

- Sí, mi mejor amiga y algo más, lo he visto… dijo mientras su mirada se quedaba perdida unos segundos… luego me miró y sonrió, pero mejor pongámonos ya a buscar tu vestido.

Esta chica me cae bien, pensé, pero es muy rarita…

Pasé toda la tarde con el pequeño torbellino de tienda en tienda, cuando terminamos las compras ella me pidió que la acompañara hacia una de las cafeterías del centro comercial.

- Para qué tenemos que ir Alice? Le pregunté mientras era arrastrada hacia allí.

- Porque mi hermano me espera allá, y no voy a dejar que mi nueva mejor amiga se vaya en bus, nosotros te llevamos, dijo muy segura.

Oh dios mío que no sea Edward, rogué pero mis ruegos no sirvieron de mucho.

- Mira allí está! Dijo ella señalando con su dedo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el protagonista de todos mis sueños, el dueño de esos ojos verdes que eran capaces de derretir hasta un océano de hielo. Alice me tomó del brazo sacándome de mi ensoñación y me llevó a rastras casi hasta él.

- Hola Hermanito! Dijo ella colgándose a su cuello.

- Enana, ya no estás enfadada conmigo? En serio siento que…

- No me lo recuerdes, dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho, me abandonaste nada más llegar… y por quien no lo merece…

- Alice…

- Bueno Edward, mira esta es Bella, mi mejor amiga, dijo jalándome y poniéndome frente a él. Él miró confuso a Alice, luego meneó la cabeza negando algo con una sonrisa, y a continuación me miró fijamente a mí, me puso esa sonrisa que me volvía loca y me ofreció su mano.

- Mi más sincero pésame, no sabes lo que es soportar a Alice, dijo entre risas mientras ella bufaba, pero creo que tú ya tienes una mejor amiga no? Jessica, dijo con una gran sonrisa, por cierto yo soy Edward, añadió.

Por favor por favor por favor… que le caiga un meteorito encima al idiota este ya mismo, yo y mi mala suerte….tuvo que nombrarme a Jess… pensé.

- Sí, le contesté secamente, pero siempre hay hueco para un amigo más.

Él se limitó a asentir.

Ya en su flamante Volvo de camino a casa Alice comenzó a contarme sobre ellos.

- Bueno Bella, como eres mi mejor amiga tienes que saber de nosotros, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Alice yo pensé que tu mejor amiga era Rosalie Hale…

- Rose es mi cuñada Bella, los Hale y nosotros nos conocimos hace 2 años en un viaje, y desde entonces ella sale con mi hermano mayor Emmett, que tiene 18 años igual que ella y mi Jazzy… dijo sonrojándose.

- Tu y Jasper… quise preguntar pero ella me cortó.

- Todavía no, me está haciendo esperar pero… sé que ya no falta mucho, dijo dando botes en el asiento. Yo la miré como si tuviera dos cabezas, no entendía nada.

- Bella es que aquí tenemos a nuestra clarividente personal, dijo entre risas Edward mirándome por el retrovisor, siempre sabe todo y es mejor no apostar nunca contra ella… da algo de yuyu que siempre acierte, dijo en un susurro.

- Bueno ya que estamos… Alice, cuando va a llegar el amor de mi vida? Dije entre risas.

- Ríete Bella pero… dijo dejando otra vez su mirada perdida unos segundos, él ya ha llegado a tu vida, solo que a él le costará bastante tiempo darse cuenta, tendrás que tener paciencia amiga.

En esos momentos sentí un frío recorrerme desde los pies hasta la cabeza y solo pude tragar en seco. Tendría ella razón? A caso se refería a Edward?

- Bueno Bella, dijo Edward cortando mis pensamientos, yo soy el mediano de los Cullen, tengo 17 años y ya me irás conociendo, tengo la sensación de que también nosotros seremos grandes amigos, dijo guiñándome un ojo. Por supuesto que me sonrojé y él trató de evitar la risita que quería escapar de sus labios, yo le dediqué una mirada de advertencia y luego una sonrisa, me gustaba la idea de al menos ser su amiga.

- Y yo tengo 16 como tú, dijo Alice, tengo algunas clases contigo, no sé si lo has notado.

- Sí Alice, te he visto, nunca te he dirigido la palabra porque vosotros no os relacionáis demasiado, dije en un susurro.

- Lo que pasa es que generalmente solo se acercan por interés, porque somos populares o ricos, no nos gusta la gente así… dijo Edward.

- Pero yo sé que tu no eres así, por eso te he elegido como mi mejor amiga dijo Alice y yo le di una sonrisa. Ahora cuéntanos más de ti.

- Pues… soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, Isabella apesta a vieja dije y ellos rieron, tengo 16 años y soy la hija del Jefe Swan como ya debéis saber. Mi madre se llama Reneé y es periodista, ella vive en Arizona desde que se divorció de papá, le ofrecieron un gran trabajo allí y aunque quería que fuese con ella preferí quedarme con papá ya que ella viaja constantemente.

**Fin FlashBack.**

A partir de esa día me volví muy cercana a ellos aunque no me alejé de Jess. Quedaba con Alice o Edward cuando tenía algún ratito libre, incluso en alguna ocasión habíamos salido con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, con los que también me llevaba muy bien, pero en instituto yo pasaba mi tiempo con Jessica que al parecer no era muy bien vista por los Hale y los Cullen. A pesar de seguir junto a ella cada día discutíamos más, pues a ella le molestaba que yo tratase con Edward y tampoco le gustaba mi amistad con Alice y los demás, además que yo la había vuelto a pillar coqueteando con Edward aunque ella me lo negaba, y lo peor no era que siguiera intentando tener algo con él, es que seguía quedando con los otros chicos.

Recuerdo el día que llegué al instituto y la vi llegar en el volvo con Edward, me moría de los celos y del coraje, ella no se lo merecía, no era que lo quisiera para mi, si yo era demasiado poca cosa para él, era que ella debería anteponer nuestra amistad a un chico, y él era uno que de verdad valía la pena y no se merecía que jugaran con él. Ese día discutimos muy fuerte y ambas acabamos gritándonos y llorando.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación y lloré como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta eran más de las 7 y extrañamente Edward no me había llamado para pasar por mi e ir a su casa a pasar la tarde juntos como casi todos los días. Lo llamé para preguntarle si pasaba algo pero me cortó la llamada lo que me preocupó muchísimo. Al cabo de hora y media llamaron al timbre de casa y fui a abrir.

**FlashBack**

- Edward! Dije aliviada soltando el aire de mis pulmones, me tenías preocupada.

- Tenemos que hablar, me dijo agarrándome del brazo y llevándome hasta la sala. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy enojado.

- Qué pasa? Puedes hablar tranquilo Charlie no está.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras me dirigía una mirada fría y vacía que me heló los huesos. Sin lugar a dudas este no era mi Edward.

- Cómo te has atrevido niña? Creo que estás equivocando las cosas, y antes me parecía gracioso todo pero ya no, no voy a seguir soportándolo y pagando las consecuencias.

- Primero no se de que me estás hablando Edward y segundo no me hablas así estúpido, quién demonio te crees que eres?

- Yo sé que te gusto, dijo él y sentí como me ardían las mejillas, y me parecía gracioso como me mirabas o te ruborizabas, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, me gusta Jessica y mucho, llevamos un tiempo viéndonos, desde el día que nos conocimos en el centro comercial recuerdas?

Cómo no recordarlo pensé? Así que Jess me dio plantón porque tuvo una cita con él.

- Ella está mal por tu culpa, por tus insultos, porque por celos no la dejas estar conmigo y no quiere perderte como amiga. Yo me acerqué a ti para estar más cerca de ella, aunque de verdad me caíste bien y te has convertido en mi mejor amiga Bells, pero tengo que ponerte un alto, no puedo perder a Jess, dijo y a estas alturas ya las lágrimas salían de mis ojos a caudales.

- Así que eso te dijo Jessica? Qué yo la insulté? Pues no es cierto, solo le reproché que no cumpliera su palabra y que juegue contigo.

- Ella no… quiso decir Edward pero lo corté.

- Sí ella sí, tu no sabes nada Edward tu eres un imbécil, uno más en su lista. Quieres saber cuantos han sido? Quieres saber con cuentos está al mismo tiempo que contigo? Es cierto que me gustas, pero no esperaba nada a cambio, no soy suficiente para ti, pero no quería que un chico se interpusiera entre Jess y yo, y tampoco quería que te hiciese daño. Sé que no me vas a creer porque estás ciego con ella, pero no te preocupes, que por mí no vas a perderla. Mañana mismo aclaro todo con ella y que seas muy feliz, y aunque no debería volver a mirarte a la cara, seguiré siendo tu amiga, podrás contar conmigo siempre, solo espero no tener que recoger yo los trocitos cuando ella te haga pedazos.

Edward ni siquiera supo que decir, solo se sonrojó levemente y agachó su mirada.

**Fin FlashBack**

Tal y como prometí al día siguiente hablé con Jessica. Yo sabía que ella se había hecho la víctima con Edward, y que si no estaba con él formalmente y ante todos era porque quería seguir con la vida que llevaba no por mí. Si a ella le importase yo como amiga y no quisiera hacerme daño no se hubiese liado con él, porque yo sabía muy bien que ella no amaba a Edward. Además que para quedar ella bien me había echado mierda encima a mí, me había dejado mal ante Edward y eso no lo hace una buena amiga. Así que hice lo que debía, le dije que estuviera con él, que no tenía por que hacerlo a escondidas, que no iba a recriminarle nada pero que jamás volveríamos a ser amigas. Esto me dolía horriblemente, y si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera no habría afectado a nuestra amistad, pues yo sé que en el corazón no se manda, y yo los amaba a ambos, a ella como mi mejor amiga y a él… bueno todos os imagináis como lo amaba a él, y si ellos se amaran de verdad sería la primera en desearles felicidad, pero no era el caso, estaba 100% segura de que Jess acabaría lastimándolo.

Con Edward al principio las cosas fueron difíciles, pero al cabo de unas semanas todo volvió a la normalidad entre él y yo. Él cada día me hablaba de Jess, de lo triste que estaba sin mí y lo mucho que deseaba que volviésemos a ser amigas, me insistía y me suplicaba que me acercara a ella pero yo sabía que era todo mentira. Ella se la pasaba mirándome mal, insultándome y burlándose cuando estaba cerca y lo peor de todo, seguía teniendo líos con otros chicos, pero decidí que jamás le diría a Edward nada, fue su decisión así que allá él con las consecuencias. Por supuesto ella delante de él se portaba como una blanca palomita, y aunque Alice, con la que me había vuelto uña y carne, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie sabían todo y querían contarle a Edward yo les supliqué que no lo hicieran. A Rose incluso la hemos tenido que sujetar alguna vez, pues estaba decidida a pegarle no solo a ella sino a Edward también.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Rose Emmett y Jasper se graduaron y estudiaron en Seattle, no querían irse lejos, y nos veíamos cada fin de semana. Empezó otro año escolar en el que los echamos mucho de menos, y se terminó casi tan rápido como el anterior. Yo estaba destrozada pues eso suponía la marcha de Edward, que se graduaba y se iba a estudiar a Londres. Le hicimos una fiesta de despedida, y en ella fue que mi vida volvió a cambiar de nuevo.

- **FlashBack**

Edward se iba. Se había graduado en el instituto y comenzaría una nueva vida como universitario. Al principio quiso quedarse en Seattle por no alejarse tanto de Jess a pesar de que ella le insistía en que se fuera a Londres pues ese era su sueño desde siempre. Claro está que eso no lo decía ella por ese motivo, sino porque tenerlo lejos le facilitaba sus encuentros con sus amantes. Finalmente tomó la decisión de hacer su sueño realidad y nosotros quisimos despedirlo como se merecía con una gran fiesta.

Alice insistió en arreglarme; me puso un hermoso vestido rojo de satén, con escote recto y unos finos tirantes. La parte del pecho era fruncida y muy pegada. Tenía un listón bajo el pecho con un lazo en el lado. Era estrecho y me llegaba a medio muslo. Me hizo ponerme unos altísimos zapatos de tacón de aguja dorados, y me hizo suaves ondas en el pelo.

Yo no podía negar que me veía bien, aunque no veía necesidad de arreglarme tanto, pero Alice decía una y otra vez que esa noche pasaría algo importante, y así fue.

Cuando Alice, Rose y yo bajamos por las escaleras ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados. Vi a muchos de los hombres mirarnos, bueno más bien supongo que miraban a Alice y Rose que estaban hermosas. Divisé a Edward conversando con Jasper y Emmett de espaldas a nosotras. De pronto Emmett que se le salían los ojos mirando a Rose le dijo algo a Edward, el cual se volteó inmediatamente y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Lo sentí recorrerme todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo con sus ojos mientras me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas, y en ese momento sentí como si fuese la primera vez que él me miraba de verdad.

Edward miró a su espalda y se percató de que Jasper y Emmett ya estaban con sus chicas y él se dirigió decidido hacia mi.

- Estás preciosa Bella, me dijo cuando llegó a mi lado mientras me tomaba una mano y depositaba en ella un beso sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

- No es para tanto, dijo yo ruborizada.

- Créeme te ves espectacular, y creo que sería la envidia de todos los chicos de la fiesta si tu accedieras a concederme este baile dijo.

- Edward yo… no creo que deba, podrías llegar con un pie menos a Londres, le dije. Él soltó una gran carcajada.

- No te preocupes por mis pies, te garantizo que no recibirán ni un pisotón de tu parte, yo soy un gran bailarín, yo te guiaré, dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Fanfarrón, dije en un susurro y él rió.

- Te he escuchado, dijo.

- Lo sé, es lo que pretendía, dije yo y ambos nos pusimos a reír.

Bailar entre los brazos de Edward fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, parecía que flotara en el aire.

- Edward no me olvides porque yo jamás me olvidaré de ti, no sabes cuanto voy a extrañarte y cuanta falta vas a hacerme, dije sin poder evitarlo. Él paró de bailar y se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

- Bella jamás lo haré, no podría olvidarte, eres una parte de mi, y también vas a hacerme mucha falta, dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mí. Iba derecho a mis labios y yo estaba muy nerviosa, no podía creer que me fuese a besar. Y entonces sentí posarse un momento sus labios sobre los míos, fue un beso dulce y corto que tenía sabor a despedida. Rápidamente se separó de mi.

- Esto yo… voy a buscar a Jess, dijo y entonces sentí que la hermosa burbuja donde estaba viviendo mi cuento reventó.

Fui a servirme algo de beber lo necesitaba. En la mesa de las bebidas me interceptó Alice.

- Bella! Te he visto con mi hermanito, te comía con los ojos! Dijo dando saltitos.

- Alice él… yo… tu ya sabes como son las cosas, dije sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Bella tardará en verlo, no solo en verlo sino en aceptarlo, pero lo hará… eso sí ármate de paciencia…

- Alice tu y tus "visiones" yo ya no sé si… ella me interrumpió y no me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir.

- No apuestes contra mi Bella, lo supe en cuanto te vi, eres tú, lo sé… pero no será pronto, falta mucho aún aunque hoy va a pasar algo importante, estate atenta porque él va a necesitarte, dijo.

- Alice que quieres decirme con… pero no pude terminar la frase porque ella ya se había escabullido entre la gente. Quise seguirla pero algo captó mi atención, Edward. Él bajó las escaleras como un rayo y parecía furioso y destrozado. Iba a ir hacia él pero no me dio tiempo a alcanzarlo, antes de dar dos pasos ya lo había perdido de vista. Iba a darme la vuelta e ir por mi bebida pero algo hico clic en mi mente, "él va a necesitarte" escuché la voz de Alice repetirse en mi cabeza, así que me dispuse a ir en su busca, sabía donde encontrarlo.

Me dirigí a la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera de la casa. Crucé el inmenso jardín y me dirigí hacia la parte de la piscina que estaba un poco oscura. Bordeé el cuartito donde había un vestidor y un aseo para la piscina y subí la escalera de caracol que llevaba al hermoso merendero que había sobre éste.

Allí a un lado de pie mirando asombrado a su alrededor estaba Edward. Yo creo que me quedé igual que él, puesto que la gran mesa de mimbre con sus sillones a juego había desaparecido. Todo estaba rodeado de velitas y pétalos de flores y en el centro había un colchón matrimonial con hermosas sábanas de seda blancas.

Edward sin advertir mi presencia fue hasta el colchón y se sentó en el borde recogiendo sus piernas hacia si y metiendo la cabeza entre ellas. El pecho se me oprimió al verlo así y escuchar sus sollozos.

Me acerqué despacio a él y me senté a su lado.

- Edward, dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabeza.

Él levantó la cabeza rápidamente y me miró sorprendido a los ojos. Luego se tumbó dejando su cabeza en mis piernas y lloró desconsolando mientras yo lo acariciaba.

- Está bien Edward, llora, desahógate, estoy aquí contigo, todo va a estar bien…

Después de más de 30 minutos en la misma posición se incorporó y me miró intensamente a los ojos, tratando de darme una sonrisa que yo sabía muy bien que era falsa.

- Gracias Bella, me dijo.

- No tienes que darla, soy tu amiga y mi deber es estar a tu lado siempre.

- Pero no me lo merezco, yo no me merezco que tu seas así de buena conmigo…

- Por qué dices eso? Le dije confusa.

- Por lo ciego que he estado todo este tiempo por culpa de Jessica, por lo mal que te traté ese día por su culpa, al final tenías razón, aquí estoy destrozado y tu recogiendo los pedazos que ella ha dejado de mi…

- Qué ha pasado? Claro si quieres contarme… dije en un susurro.

- Yo estaba buscándola pero no la veía por ningún sitio. Al pasar por el armario de las toallas del segundo piso escuché unos ruidos, y me acerqué. Eran jadeos y supuse que había una pareja dentro, iba a darme la vuelta cuando los escuché. Eran Jessica y Mike, y ella le decía entre jadeos que ahora que yo me fuera lo tendrían más fácil para encontrarse, que yo era un idiota y…

Edward sollozó de nuevo.

- No tienes que contarme nada más Edward….está bien así.

- No no está bien, quiero que sepas… ella dijo que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y para evitar que tu y yo tuviésemos algo. Bella cuéntame todo por favor, sé que tu sabes… necesito saber…

- Qué quieres saber?

- Todo… quiero saber desde cuando me engaña con Mike y todo lo relativo a vosotras, por favor, me suplicó él.

- Para qué Edward? Para que sufras más?

- Te lo ruego Bella… dijo él con sus ojitos suplicantes.

- Edward… Jessica siempre ha sido así, yo la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas. Siempre fuimos amigas, yo sabía que era interesada, caprichosa y algo rapidita con los chicos, pero no veía que fuera mala chica. Nunca tuvo novio formal, iba de chico en chico, estaba con todos y con ninguno en particular. Cuando tu llegaste yo me fijé en ti, dije con mis mejillas sonrosadas y agachando la mirada pero él me tomó de la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, y en cuanto ella lo supo ella también se interesó en tí. Yo sabía como era ella y tu me gustabas de verdad Edward por eso le rogué que no se metiera contigo, en primer lugar por nuestra amistad porque no quería que ningún chico nos separase, y segundo porque sabía que jugaría contigo y te haría daño. Ella lo prometió pero no cumplió su promesa, y dejamos de ser amigas… me decepcionó. Si ella te hubiese amado de verdad yo no me hubiese alejado de ella, le hubiese deseado la mayor de las felicidades a tu lado pero… sabía que no era así. Yo sabía que seguía viéndose con Mike, con Tyler, con Félix y con muchos más. Además se hizo la víctima contigo, me dejó a mi como la mala de la película, inventó que yo la insulté entre otras cosas para ponerte en mi contra y una verdadera amiga no hace eso. Desde que empezó a salir contigo formalmente, se ha dedicado a molestarme, a burlarse de mi todo el tiempo, tus hermanos y los Hale lo saben, han sido testigos, además saben al igual que yo que te ha engañado con cuanto chico se le ha puesto delante. Mike solo es uno más.

- Dios mío, que ciego he estado… se lamentaba Edward que me miraba con la cara desencajada. Comprendo que ni tu ni ellos me dijeran nada, porque sabíais que no os creería y me pondría de su lado, además que me merecía pagar mis errores…

- Edward tu… la amas mucho cierto? Pregunté con gran tristeza.

- Yo… no sé Bella, solía pensar que sí, pero ahora no lo sé. Creo que ahora no siento que la ame tanto… no me duele perderla, me duele más haber estado tan ciego, me duele haberte tratado mal por ella… dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

- No te preocupes por eso Edward… yo te perdoné y ahora somos grandes amigos no? Eso es lo que importa.

- Bella hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo, pero por cobarde siempre me callo.

Lo miré sorprendida y confusa, que querría decirme?

- Pues dilo, estamos en confianza, dije guiñándole un ojo para darle seguridad.

- Estabas equivocada, dijo.

- En qué? Pregunté totalmente perdida.

- Cuando dijiste aquella vez que tu no eras suficiente para mí… Bella tu eres maravillosa, eres hermosísima, divertida, inteligente, agradable, amable, noble, desinteresada… jamás te consideres menos que nadie, eres lo que cualquier hombre soñaría tener a su lado, solo que yo soy un imbécil que tuve que poner mis ojos en la chica equivocada, dijo mientras acunaba mi cara en sus manos y limpiaba con los pulgares las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

- Yo…

- No es necesario que digas nada, me dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- Edward creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, dije mirando alrededor, digo esto está hermoso, supongo que alguno de tus hermanos lo preparó para pasar aquí la noche con su pareja, o a caso lo preparaste para Jess? Dije con gran dolor.

- No, esto… yo… creo… dijo algo nervioso…

- Tu… crees qué? Le dije entre risas al verlo así.

- Creo que esto lo preparó Alice, dijo algo sonrojado.

- Oh con mayor razón, no quiero que esa duende maquiavélica nos encuentre aquí y nos de la gran bronca.

- No entiendes… dijo él… ella dijo que había tenido una de sus "visiones" dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, y que prepararía algo especial para mí, dijo avergonzado.

- Ella preparó esto para Jessica y para ti? No me lo creo de ella es que acaso se volvió loca… lo vi negar con la cabeza y algo hizo clic en la mía… OH madre mía! Exclamé, lo preparó para nosotros? Así que esto era a lo que se refería la duende del demonio, la voy a matar, dije levantándome rápidamente para ir a su encuentro pero antes de dar un paso Edward me sujetó del brazo.

- No te vayas Bella, no me dejes por favor, yo te necesito.

Me di la vuelta suavemente. Él me tomó de la cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Me miró a los ojos intensamente unos segundos buscando mi permiso en ellos, el cual le di ya que jamás podría negarle nada, y él lentamente unió nuestros labios en un beso tierno y dulce.

Poco a poco nuestro beso se volvió más intenso y pasional. Yo pasé mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso para saborearlo, y él los separó dejando acceder al manantial de su boca.

Despacio él guió sus manos hacia mi espalda, donde bajó la cremallera del vestido, el cual se deslizó hasta mis pies, dejándome ante él con mi ropa interior de encaje color negro. Luego yo le fui desabotonando la camisa, y se la quité poquito a poco mientras mordía mi labio inferior. Después llevé mis manos hacia su pantalón. Desabroché la correa, quité el botón y bajé la cremallera su apartar mis ojos de los suyos. El pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas y se ayudó con sus propios pies para terminar de sacárselos.

Lentamente me ayudó a tumbarme sobre el colchón y se separó un poco de mi para admirarme.

- Dios mío Bella, de verdad que eres el sueño de todo hombre, no sé donde tenía los ojos, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi pie derecho con una mano y me levantaba la pierna. Le dio un sensual beso a mi empeine, y subió por mi pierna dejando besos por ella, por el interior de mi muslo, por el vientre, el canalillo, los hombros, la clavícula, el cuello… para terminar en mis labios.

Pasé nerviosa mis manos por sus brazos, por su fuerte espalda, por su trasero… al tiempo que subía mi pie con la parte trasera de su pierna suavemente acariciándolo.

Llevé sus manos hacia mi espalda, soltó el broche de mi sujetador y me dejó expuesta ante él. Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían aún más, y se inclinó despacio tomando un pezón con sus labios. Lamió, mordió, pellizcó, succionó y sopló mis pezones mientras yo sentía que iba a volverme loca de tanto placer. Luego volvió a mis labios, y mientras me besaba ardientemente, deslizó una mano hacia el borde de mis braguitas y comenzó a bajármelas. Cuando ya no pudo bajarla más yo misma terminé de quitármela con ayuda de mis pies.

Edward pasó su mano por mi zona íntima y se entretuvo frotando y haciendo círculos sobre mi cuerpo. Yo jadeaba y gemía su nombre, cada vez estaba más húmeda y mi centro palpitaba pidiendo sentirlo en mi interior.

Introdujo un dedo dentro y comenzó a bombearme mirándome a los ojos. Luego introdujo otro más y no pude evitar el gemido y el arqueo de mi espalda, lo cual él aprovechó para lamer mis pechos mientras seguía bombeando. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, pero no quería que mi primer orgasmo fuera así.

- Edward… conseguí decir entre jadeos y gemidos, por favor, te necesito, quiero que lleguemos juntos.

Él asintió, se colocó un condón que tomó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se colocó entre mis pierna. Sentí su punta en mi entrada y luego la frotó contra mi clítoris, lo cual me hizo soltar un gritito del inmenso placer que me estaba provocando. Poco a poco fue entrando en mí.

- Bell, esto va a dolerte… por favor, si quieres que pare dímelo.

- No, quiero que sigas Edward por favor.

Él siguió empujando despacio introduciéndose en mí y el dolor no se hizo esperar. Pero no me importaba, el tenerlo a él unido a mi era una sensación mucho más fuerte y placentera que el dolor. Lo sentí toparse con mi barrera y empujó más fuerte lo cual incrementó el dolor. Se quedó quieto, y me besó dulcemente en los labios. Cuando el dolor se fue y dejó paso al placer levanté un poco mis caderas para que siguiera. Él entendió mi petición y comenzó a embestirme. Primero suave y despacio pero luego aumento el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas. Ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos, el placer nos estaba embriagando por completo, me estaba llevando al cielo. Sentía una especie de burbuja en mi bajo vientre que aumentaba con cada embestida. Unos embestidas más y comencé con los espasmos del orgasmo. Grité su nombre y sentí como la burbuja reventaba. Con un par de embestidas más el también consiguió su propia subida a las nubes. Se quedó unos minutos sobre mí, luego levantó su cabeza, me miró y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, me besó dulcemente en los labios y se tumbó a mi lado. Me jaló y me colocó entre sus brazos, y así me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba amaneciendo, las velas se habían consumido y estaba sola. Allí sobre la almohada en la que Edward había dormido había una carta que ponía "Para mi Bella". la cogí con mis manos temblorosas, la abrí y comencé a leerla.

_Mi hermosa Bella:_

_Siento tener que irme así, en silencio y a escondidas como un ladrón, aunque así me siento después de haberme robado tu inocencia. Quiero que sepas que si en el corazón se pudiera mandar, yo elegiría enamorarme de ti, debería estar loco para no hacerlo, te lo digo una vez más y completamente en serio, tu eres el sueño de todo hombre._

_No sé como decirte esto, es difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo, te debo sinceridad._

_En primer lugar gracias, mil gracias Bell, por ser mi amiga, por haber estado todo este tiempo a mi lado, por perdonarme a pesar de ser un gran cretino y ciego además. Gracias por ser mi apoyo, gracias por anteponer mis necesidades y mi felicidad a la tuya, en verdad que no me merezco a alguien como tu._

_No quiero que pienses que lo de anoche lo hice por despecho. Yo lo estaba deseando desde que te vi bajar a la fiesta con mi hermana y mi cuñada, y después de tenerte entre mis brazos soy plenamente consciente de que lo que sentí por Jessica no era amor, y ni siquiera se parecía a eso._

_La noche que me has regalado ha sido maravillosa y la llevaré siempre conmigo Bella. Pero tú ya sabias que tenía que irme, mi avión salía hoy muy temprano, y estaré en Londres los próximo 5 años. No puedo ofrecerte nada ni puedo pedirte que me esperes porque no sería justo ya que no puedo garantizarte que estaremos juntos a mi regreso. Solo quiero pedirte que esto no acabe con nuestra amistad, tu eres una parte de mi que necesito para estar completo._

_Espero que puedas perdonarme. Siempre tuyo_

_Edward._

Después de leer la carta la abracé a mi pecho y simplemente lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas.

**Fin FlashBack**

Y pasaron los 5 años. Durante ese tiempo Edward y yo no perdimos el contacto aunque nuestra amistad se enfrió y no por mi culpa. Yo traté de dejar lo ocurrido atrás y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero él siempre fue distante conmigo. Se limitaba a alguna carta esporádica, alguna llamada por navidad o mi cumpleaños y conversaciones sueltas por el Messenger, sin contarme mucho sobre su vida. Yo seguía enamorada de él, pero a pesar de no haber tenido ninguna relación en ese tiempo aunque lo había intentado, no tenía esperanzas de tener algo con él a su regreso.

Y el día menos esperado llegó. Era mi cumpleaños número 22 y como siempre me había negado a tener fiesta y regalos. Solo había aceptado una barbacoa con mis amigos en la casa de Alice. Estábamos allí, en la piscina riendo y divirtiéndonos. A veces mi mirada se iba hacia arriba, al merendero, al cual no volví a subir desde ese día. Y entonces lo vi entrar por la puerta del jardín. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, aunque sus rasgos se habían endurecido y se notaba la madurez en él, ya no era un chico de 18, era todo un hombre de 23 años. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida de esas que me volvían loca mientras se acercaba, pero yo no pude devolvérsela. Me había quedado petrificada y rota de dolor al ver a la hermosa rubia con cara de ángel que iba de su mano.

Él nos la presentó como su novia, Tanya Denali, una modelo de 20 años que había conocido en Londres, y con la que llevaba saliendo 2 años. Alice y Rosalie casi le saltan a la yugular al saberlo. Yo simplemente me presenté con la chica, ella no tenía culpa de nada, y a fin de cuentas Edward no me había hecho promesas, yo sabía que nunca tendríamos nada.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando. Edward y yo recuperamos nuestra amistad, nos hicimos tan unidos como antes. Jamás mencionamos nada de lo ocurrido 5 años atrás, creo que ambos hicimos como si no hubiese ocurrido nunca, no tenía sentido sacarlo a relucir.

Tanya demostró no ser mala chica, solo muy celosa y diferente a Edward. Todos sabíamos de sus diferencias peleas, y a ninguno de los Cullen ni los Hale les gustaba como pareja de Edward.

Tres años pasaron desde el regreso de Edward, que volvió convertido en médico para hacer su especialización junto a su padre Carlisle, en los cuales Emmett y Rosalie se casaron y Jasper y Alice se prometieron.

Pero los problemas entre Tanya y Edward seguían, ella le reclamaba que pasase tanto tiempo conmigo, y él se negaba a alejarse de mi. Yo me sentía mal por eso, entendía los celos de Tanya aunque mil veces traté de explicarle que no había entre él y yo otra cosa que no fuese amistad, que él no me amaba pero ella no me escuchaba, es más me declaró la guerra y la situación cada vez era más insoportable.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Edward seguía con ella. Incluso pensé que iba a pedirle matrimonio, ya que un día fuimos a una joyería a buscar una pulsera para el regalo de cumpleaños de Esme y él se entretuvo mirando los anillos de compromiso. Cuando fui consciente de eso mi corazón se oprimió y las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos, pero fui capaz de controlarme. Me señaló uno y me preguntó que me parecía. Le dije la verdad, que para Tanya era perfecto, pero que yo lo veía demasiado exagerado, pues tenia toda la circunferencia incrustada de brillantes y en el centro un gran diamante rectangular en vertical. Yo le señalé otro mucho más sencillo, era de oro blanco, con un cristal en la parte delantera y sobre este un hermoso corazón de diamante. Le dije que yo preferiría algo así, pero tratándose de Tanya mejor el que él había señalado. Él no dijo nada más, simplemente compramos la pulsera y nos fuimos, sin comentarme si iba pedirle o no matrimonio a Tanya.

Unas semanas después todo se complicó entre Edward y yo debido a mi amigo Jacob. Lo conocía desde hacía varios años y éramos buenos amigos, aunque Jake deseaba ser algo más y siempre estaba intentando conquistarme. Yo había decidido darle una oportunidad, tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para olvidar a Edward, y Jake me era agradable, encima era divertido y guapo, me hacia sentir bien, que más podía pedir? Sí, había algo más que pedir, que se llevara bien con Edward. Jake y él parecían aborrecerse y estaban siempre en pie de guerra, lo que hacía que Edward y yo discutiésemos continuamente, sobre todo el día que le dije que había decidido darle una oportunidad a Jake en cuanto volviera de su viaje a la Push. Estuvo dos horas diciéndome que no me merecía, que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí, que no le gustaba nada y mil cosas más. Al final cansada y enojada lo eché de mi casa. Después de eso mi vida cambió de nuevo.

**FlashBack**

Estaba en la cama. Llevaba dos horas intentando dormir pero no lo conseguía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía una y otra vez la discusión con Edward.

Me destapé pateando la colcha y me levanté. Encendí la luz de la mesita de noche y caminé de un lado a otro soltando por mi boca todo los insultos que conocía dirigidos a Edward claro.

Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar, y al ver que eran más de las dos de la mañana me asusté muchísimo. Corrí a contestarlo y vi en el identificador que era Edward.

- Edward? Dije al contestar, qué pasa? Por qué me llamas a estas horas imbécil? Le dije furiosa.

- Disculpe señorita, dijo la voz de un hombre que no era Edward, soy el dueño del Pub "Eclipse", tengo aquí a un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que está muy bebido, a penas puede con su cuerpo y solo repetía su nombre, por lo que la he buscado en su celular para ver si usted podía venir a hacerse cargo de él.

Me enfundé unos jeans y una camiseta a la velocidad de la luz. Cogí una chaqueta, mi bolso y corrí hacia mi coche.

Cuando llegué al Pub Edward estaba sobre la barra, tan bebido que no podía ni levantar la cabeza.

- Edward! Qué te pasa cretino? Cómo se te ocurre emborracharte hasta este punto? Dije cogiéndolo por la camisa.

- Bell! Estás aquí conmigo, dijo dándome un abrazo, vamos te invito a tomar algo.

- Estás loco, vámonos de aquí ya.

- Por qué no quieres tomar algo conmigo? Dijo casi llorando, porque yo no soy tu Jake y a mi no me quieres, por eso, porque lo prefieres a él.

- No digas tonterías y vámonos, le grité.

Con ayuda de dos chicos amables que trabajaban en el pub conseguí subir a Edward a mi coche, y lo llevé hasta su casa, un departamento de soltero en un edificio de lujo. Lo extraño es que no viviese con Tanya, aunque nunca quise preguntarle el por que.

El portero al ver el estado de Edward me ayudó a subirlo hasta su departamento. Una vez que lo dejamos sentado en su cama se fue. Le preparé un café y se lo tomó lentamente mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Estás mejor? Le pregunté, pues había llevado las ventanas abiertas para que le diese el aire a ver si se le pasaba un rato y esperaba que entre eso y el café se le hubiese pasado la borrachera.

- Sí, en verdad siento esto Bella…

- Eres imbécil, lo sabes no? Le dije cruzada de brazos.

- Muy imbécil, idiota y cretino, soy consciente de eso…

No puede evitar sonreír al escucharle decirle esto.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, quieres que llame a Tanya para que venga a hacerte compañía?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Bella… esto… yo…. Creo que me ha entrado una basurita en el ojo por el viento que entraba por la ventanilla del coche, podrías mirarme por favor? Dijo él.

Él seguía sentado a los pies de su cama, en el borde. Yo me acerqué, me coloqué entre sus piernas, le incliné un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando me acerqué a mirar, el me tomó por la cintura, se echó hacía atrás para quedar tumbado de espalda, conmigo sobre él. Dio la vuelta rápidamente para dejarme prisionera bajo su cuerpo, y unió sus labios a los míos en un beso hambriento cargado de pasión.

Yo forcejeé intentando separarlo de mi, pero era inútil, no solo porque era más fuerte que yo, sino porque deseaba ese beso y no pude evitar dejar de forcejear y corresponderle. Estuvimos besándonos apasionadamente largo rato, y cuando vine a darme cuenta ambos estábamos desnudos en el centro de su cama.

Edward estaba sentado con sus piernas un poco estiradas y separadas. Yo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Nos besábamos y acariciábamos mientras nuestros sexos se rozaban. Arqueé un poco la espalda dándole acceso a Edward que dejó de besar mi cuello y hombros y le regaló lamidas y succiones a mis pechos. Edward bajó un mano hacia mi centro, y comenzó a bombear con el dedo corazón mientras hacía círculos sobre mi clítoris con el pulgar. Cuando sintió mis temblores, sacó la mano, la llevó hasta su erección y la guió hacia mi entrada. Yo embestí con mis caderas acogiéndola dentro de mí y ambos dejamos escapar un gemido de placer. Luego comencé a cabalgar, mis movimientos suaves y lentos, comenzaron a ser más rápidos y fuerte cuando lo sentí tensarse. Con unos cuantos movimientos más, ambos alcanzamos la cima juntos.

Esta vez no me dormí, permanecí un rato al lado de Edward mirándolo, quien dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. No debería haber permitido que ocurriese esto de nuevo, yo no era tan fuerte como para volver a fingir que no había pasado nada. Yo lo amaba, lo sentía como mi otra mitad, el hombre de mi vida, y no podría soportar volver a ser solo su amiga y ver como se casaba con Tanya.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo, le di un suave beso en la frente y me vestí. Busqué a mi alrededor un lápiz y un papel para dejarle una nota, pero no encontré nada y no quería hacer ruido y despertarlo. Saqué mi labial de mi bolso y me dirigí al espejo del armario, donde escribí "LO SIENTO". Y era cierto que lo sentía, sentía irme así, pero sobre todo sentía no poder dejar de amarlo, sentía que él no me amara, sentía que estuviese con Tanya y no conmigo, sentía no haberme podido negar a hacer el amor con él a pesar de que estaba bebido, y sobre todo sentía alejarme de él y que no pudiéramos volver a ser amigos.

**Fin FlashBack**

Pasó un mes, un maldito mes en el que lo extrañé más que nunca. Mis labios quemaban recordando sus besos, mis manos picaban por la necesidad de tocarlo, pero no podía, él tenía que estar fuera de mi vida.

Él me había llamado diariamente pero yo no le contestaba las llamadas y no le habría la puerta cuando venía a casa. Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jasper intentaban hacer que lo escuchara, pero en cuanto mencionaba el nombre de Edward o trataban de decirme algo de él yo me iba o discutía con ellos para que se callaran.

Y finalmente volvemos al día en que mi vida volvió a cambiar esta vez definitivamente.

**FlashBack.**

Me había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama o en mi habitación. No podía sacarme a Edward de la cabeza ni tampoco lo que acababa de descubrir. Tenía mis sospechas y finalmente lo había confirmado. No es que la idea me hiciese desgraciada, amaba la idea, pero no sabía como afrontarla.

A las 6 de la mañana después de darme por vencida y declarar al insomnio ganador de la batalla me llené la bañera para relajarme con un largo baño. Me encontré mucho mejor después de eso, me puse un camisón de seda rosa y corto con su bata cortita a juego, regalo de Alice por supuesto, y me dirigí a la cocina. Hoy era domingo y no pensaba hacer nada en todo el día. Cuando terminé de desayunar y recoger la cocina eran casi las 10 y el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar. Miré el identificador y era Edward por lo que como siempre en el último mes lo dejé sonar. Saltó el contestador y escuchar la voz de él me hizo estremecer.

- Bella, sé que estás ahí, por favor, coge el teléfono necesito hablar contigo, vamos… tu me dijiste que siempre estarías para mi cuando te necesitara y hoy te necesito, necesito a mi amiga por favor.

Me odié por ser tan débil, por no poder negarle nada a Edward, por anteponer sus necesidades a las mías, por amarlo a fin de cuentas. Él estaba jugando sucio, sabía que si pasaba algo y me necesitaba yo era incapaz de negarme, así que descolgué el teléfono.

- Qué pasa Edward? Casi pude sentir su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

- Por fin Bella… no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, este tiempo ha sido un infierno sin ti…

No lo dejé que continuara.

- Basta Edward, para esto querías que contestara? Pensé que me necesitabas para algo, dijiste que necesitabas a tu amiga, que ocurre?

- Sí, necesito a mi mejor amiga, hoy es el día más importante y feliz de lo que llevo de vida hasta ahora.

- A qué te refieres? Le pregunté confusa.

- Hoy voy a pedirle a mi amor, a la mujer de mi vida que se case conmigo Bella, y estoy muy nervioso, no sé como se lo tome ni cual sea su respuesta.

En ese momento sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, y esta vez no de dolor, sino de rabia.

- Estupendo Edward, eres el cretino más cretino de todos los cretinos. Te acuestas conmigo hace 8 años y te marchas, cuando regresas haces como si nada hubiese pasado y vienes de la mano de Tanya, luego vuelves a acercarte a mi, como amigo claro, te pones como Hulk cuando te hablo de hacer una vida con Jacob, me vuelves a meter a tu cama, y encima me llamas para contarme que vas a pedirle matrimonio a Tanya? Qué pretendes que te felicite? Qué te tranquilice diciéndote que ella aceptará? Qué te de un consejo de cómo pedírselo? Es que eres imbécil o qué? Aún no te das cuenta de que sigo enamorada de ti? Que siempre lo he estado? No te das cuenta que me matas con eso?

- Bella yo lo siento… solo necesitaba decírselo a mi mejor amiga, estoy tan enamorado, tengo tanto miedo de que se niegue… sería tan feliz se aceptara. Ya comprenderás esto lue…

- Cállate, le interrumpí lo que estaba diciendo, no quiero escuchar más. Si lo que te preocupa es que no acepte tranquilo, Tanya te dirá que sí, sería tan imbécil como tú para negarse, que seas feliz Edward, hasta nunca, dije y colgué el teléfono.

**Fin FlashBack**

Seguía en mi cama hecha un ovillo llorando amargamente. La vida era demasiado injusta, aunque a pesar de que él no me amase y se fuese a casar con Tanya me había regalado algo de él que estaría conmigo para siempre.

Una hermosa melodía me despertó. Miré desorientada a mi alrededor, me debía haber quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Miré el reloj, eran las 8 de la tarde y podía ver el crepúsculo desde mi ventana.

La melodía seguía sonando y me levanté confusa para ver de donde procedía. Me acerqué a la ventana y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. En el centro de mi jardín había un caminito de pétalos de rosa que acababa en corazón, y en el centro un hermoso piano blanco, y Edward estaba sentado tocándolo.

Sin ser consciente de mis actos, mis pies se encaminaron hacia la entrada. Abrí la puerta y salí fuera. Edward levantó la mirada y me sonrió. Me sobresalté cuando unos pequeños brazos se me colgaron al cuello. Era Alice, que estaba con los demás en mi porche. Todos tenían amplias sonrisas.

- Se acabó la espera amiga, ya no necesitas más paciencia, llegó el momento, le costó verlo y aceptarlo pero al fin lo hizo, más vale tarde que nunca no? Me susurro al oído.

Me acerqué despacio al piano y lo que vi sobre él hizo que me llevara las manos a la boca. Una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, abierta, y en su interior el hermoso anillo de la joyería, el que dije que me gustaba.

- Qué significa esto Edward? Dije entre lágrimas mientras pasaba las yemas de mis dedos por el anillo.

- Significa que te amo mi amor, que ahora sé que eres tu el amor de mi vida, mi otra mitad, siento haber sido tan cretino y que me haya costado tanto verlo. La verdad es que lo sé desde hace 8 años, desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, pero no quería aceptarlo Bella, no podía aceptarlo. Yo no te merecía, yo te había hecho daño, preferí a Jessica cuando tenía frente a mi a una mujer como tú que eras eres y serás siempre un sueño hecho realidad. Yo te traté mal, te hice sentir que no eras suficiente para mí, cuando soy yo el que no soy nada comparado contigo. Por eso cuando me fui traté de distanciarnos, quería que me olvidaras que te dieses la oportunidad con otra persona, por eso decidí salir con Tanya. Yo tenía que olvidarte, pero nunca lo hice. Allí en Londres te escribí esta canción, y cuando volví a pesar de estar con Tanya fue más conciente que nunca de que te amaba y que no podía estar sin ti, por eso odiaba a Jake, porque no quería que estuvieses con alguien que no fuera yo. La noche que hicimos el amor en mi departamento fui inmensamente feliz, yo ya no estaba con Tanya mi vida, yo le dije que no la amaba y que ella era una buena chica que se merecía que un hombre la amara de verdad y pusiera el mundo a sus pies, pero ese hombre no podía ser yo porque yo siempre iba a amarte a ti. Iba a declararme Bella, iba a pedirte una oportunidad pero cuando desperté y te habías marchado… supongo que me sentí como tú el día de mi fiesta de despedida, y fue realmente horrible. Por eso decidí hacer lo que fuera para recuperarte, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, porque te amo más que a nada, porque no quiero volverme a despertar sin ti entre mis brazos. Sé que no te merezco, se que soy muy poco para ti…

- Edward… dije entre lágrimas de felicidad, no digas eso, tu lo eres todo para mí, eres todo lo que he amado y deseado en mi vida.

Él se levantó y me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras me besaba con tanto amor que lo podía sentir en cada poro de mi piel. Escuchaba al fondo los aplausos y los silbidos de los demás, pero nada me importaba, ahora solo éramos Edward y yo, o casi, pensé con una sonrisa.

Edward se separó de mí, cogió el anillo y me lo colocó en el dedo mirándome a los ojos.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas casarte con este ciego cretino que te ama con toda su alma?

Yo le sonreí, tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi vientre, dejando la mía sobre la suya.

- Sí Edward, aceptamos casarnos contigo, dije con una gran sonrisa.

Edward sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró un segundo mi vientre y luego a mi. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no necesitaba que hiciese la pregunta en voz alta.

El sonrió más aún, me envolvió entre sus brazos y me volvió a besar, mientras el crepúsculo finalizaba, llevándose con él una etapa, ya solo nos quedaba por ver que nos traería el nuevo día.

**Hola! Espero que os guste la historia, si tiene reviews y me lo pedís posiblemente haga un EPOV**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Otra vez nos mudábamos, y mis hermanos y yo empezábamos a estar cansados del trabajo de papá, pero al menos esta vez nos aseguró que nos estableceríamos definitivamente en Forks. A mis hermanos y a mi no nos gustaba demasiado la idea de vivir en un pueblo como Forks, claro que ellos, a pesar de que Forks no era su lugar favorito del mundo, estaban que saltaban de un pie, ya que allí vivían Rosalie y Jasper.

Alice se llevó todo el camino dando botes en su asiento, esa duende de verdad que era hiperactiva, aunque hubo un momento que me asustó, cuando por unos minutos se quedó callada y con la mirada pérdida. Estaba teniendo una de sus "visiones" y a mi estas me daban repelús, porque casi siempre acertaba, era mejor no apostar en su contra. Cuando volvió a la normalidad me miró fijamente, como buscando una respuesta en mis ojos, me sonrió dulcemente mientras me dijo una frase que daría vueltas en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo: _**"Tus ojos estarán ciegos mucho tiempo, pero no tu corazón Edward, abre bien tus oídos y no seas sordo ante lo que te grite el corazón, no la pierdas Edward". **_

El primer día en el nuevo instituto fue literalmente un asco. Todos estaban pendientes de nosotros, y cuchicheaban cuando pasábamos por su lado. Las chicas eran tontas y pesadas, creo que a partir de la 7ª chica que se me presentó y se ofreció para enseñarme el pueblo y sus "maravillas" perdí la cuenta. Pero cuando entré en la cafetería a la hora de la comida dos chicas me llamaron la atención.

**FlashBack.**

Volvía de mi clase de Español, que realmente me resultó aburrida, pues creo que yo sabía tanto español como mi profesora. Entré en la cafetería con la vista puesta en la mesa en la que mis hermanos junto a Jasper y Rosalie me esperaban, y sin prestar atención a nadie más. De pronto sentí algo cálido, una mirada diferente en mí. No sé como lo supe, pero sabía justo de donde venía la mirada, así que levanté la mirada en la dirección en la que sentía esa rara sensación, y mis ojos verdes se fundieron con dos orbes hermosas del color del chocolate más delicioso. La chica en cuestión parecía de la edad de Alice, y aunque no era llamativa, parecía muy linda, como un angelito. Ella al sentirse descubierta y ver como la miraba se sonrojó, lo que me pareció muy lindo además de gracioso. Me gustó provocar eso en ella.

Seguí hacia mi mesa, y me senté junto a Alice, quien afortunadamente había comprado también mi comida.

- Hola Edward! Qué tal fue tu día? Me dijo mi amigo Jasper.

- Pésimo, dijo sin más.

- Oh vamos Eddie! Tantas chicas te acosaron hermano? Dijo Emmett con una gran risotada.

- No me llames Eddie, dije entre dientes, y mejor cállate Emmett, no estoy de humor.

- Es ella, es esa chica, dijo Alice de pronto dando saltitos y palmitas en su silla. Y Todos nos volvimos a mirarla con curiosidad.

- De qué hablas Alice? Dijo Rose.

- Esa chica será mi mejor amiga, dijo inclinando la cabeza disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde estaba la chica que llamó mi atención antes.

- La castaña de ojos chocolate? Preguntó Jasper y Alice asintió.

- Es Bella Swan, dijo Rosalie, no es de las populares del instituto, pero es conocida por ser la hija del jefe de policías de Forks. Parece que es buena chica y buena estudiante, aunque personalmente no la conozco.

- Sé que es ella, lo he visto, será mi mejor amiga entre otras cosas… dijo y luego susurró en mi oído, ella también será importante y especial en tu vida Edward.

Me sorprendió lo que dijo Alice, a caso yo me interesaría por esa chica como parecía haberse interesado en mí? Sería a ella a quien me dijo Alice que no perdiera? Me volví en mi silla para mirarla, pero no fue ella quien llamó mi atención, sino la chica que estaba junto a ella y me miraba pícaramente sin ningún tipo de pudor. Era una chica muy guapa, con el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y con los ojos azules. La chica me guiñó un ojo, y eso despertó aún más mi interés en ella. Me volví para mirar Alice, quizás se refería a otra cosa con lo de Bella, quizás fuera especial para mí porque era la amiga de la chica a la que me había propuesto conquistar.

**Fin Flashback**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido, y por día parecía que mis hermanos y yo nos hacíamos más populares, aunque a nosotros no nos gustaban la gente interesada que se acercaba a nosotros por ser populares o ricos, siempre nos había pasado lo mismo, por lo que nuestro grupo era cerrado, solo nosotros y los Hale.

Sin embargo, y afortunadamente, conocí a la amiga de Bella, Jessica. Ella misma me abordó por un pasillo y me coqueteó descaradamente. Incluso me había encerrado junto a ella en el cuarto de limpieza varias veces y nos habíamos liado. Sin embargo delante de la gente hacíamos como si no nos conociéramos, puesto que a mi familia y amigos parecía no caerles bien, y ella decía que no quería dejar sola a su amiga Bella, y que tampoco quería que supiese lo nuestro, pues no me conocía y no sabía que pensaría de mí, y para ella la opinión de su amiga era muy importante.

Poco tiempo después conocí a Bella gracias a Alice, y vi mi posibilidad de poder estar con Jess sin escondernos.

**FlashBack**

Iba con la duende en mi volvo camino del centro comercial, ya que de pronto se le había antojado ir de compras, y aunque me había negado en rotundo, cuando Alice quiere algo lo consigue.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y sonreí al ver que se trataba de Jess, creo que Alice también lo vio, porque resopló y rodó sus ojos.

- Hola preciosa, contesté cuando puse el manos libres, me da igual que Alice escuchara.

- Hola guapo, que andas haciendo?

- Llevo a la pesada de mi hermana al centro comercial, dije y Alice me sacó la lengua.

- Es que… te echo de menos Ed, y me gustaría verte, estoy solita en casa, que te parece hacerme una visita?

Tragué en seco. Esto era subir de nivel, y aunque lo estaba deseando no sabía si seria apropiado.

- Ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen… Dijo Alice.

- No te metas Alice, susurré.

- Ehhh Jess, dame 15 minutos, dejo a Alice en el centro comercial y voy para tu casa. Un beso linda, dije antes de colgar.

- Qué? Me vas a dejar tirada por irte con la idiota esa? Me cambias a mi que soy tu hermana por un polvo con una zorrita? Gritó furiosa.

- No la llames asi Alice, ella no es eso que dices. Ella me gusta Alice, me gusta mucho y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me aleje de ella. Entiendes? Le espeté más furioso que ella aún.

- Muy bien Edward Cullen, pero que sepas que has caído muy bajo, has antepuesto a esa recién llegada a mi que soy tu hermana. Ve y tíratela, disfruta la sensación porque no vas a tener vida para arrepentirte de esto, te va a pesar toda tu vida… lo sé. Dijo saliendo del coche a trompicones y dando un gran portazo.

Me asustó lo que dijo y no quise preguntar a que se refería. Sonaba a una de sus visiones y yo prefería no saber, realmente me daba yuyu la Alice Psíquica.

- No te enfades enana! Nos vemos luego en nuestra cafetería favorita para volver a casa, estaré allí en 3 horas te parece? Le grité, ella se limitó a levantarme el pulgar sin siquiera volverse a mirarme.

Pasé la tarde con Jessica y aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto pasamos al siguiente nivel. Me sorprendió que ella no era virgen siendo menor que yo, cuando yo si que lo era, es más, parecía tener experiencia. El sexo estuvo muy bien, pero no pude evitar sentirme extraño luego, era una sensación rara, como si no me llenase del todo, como si solo hubiese sido algo físico, carente de sentimientos.

Antes de irme quise definir mi relación con Jess, quería un noviazgo formal, y aunque ella al principio se rehusó, luego aceptó con la condición de no hacerlo público aún, pues quería encontrar la forma de que su amiga que era tan importante para ella lo aceptara.

Tres horas después estaba en la cafetería esperando a Alice como le había prometido, pero la muy rencorosa me hizo esperarla por más de una hora. Cuando apareció feliz y se colgó de mi cuello respiré aliviado porque no estaba enojada. Luego cuando me presentó a Bella comprendí el motivo de su alegría. Realmente me sorprendió verlas juntas, y más que ya Alice la considerara su mejor amiga, aunque no era raro, ya lo había predicho. Me pregunté entonces si tendría razón en lo de que también sería importante en mi vida y fue cuando la bombillita se me encendió. Claro que sería importante, me acercaría a ella para ganarme su amistad y confianza para que me viera como la mejor opción para Jess. Gracias a Bella Swan yo tendría por fin a mi lado a la chica que quería.

**Fin Flashback**

Bella resultó ser una chica muy afín a mi, realmente nos llevábamos de maravilla, y pronto la conveniencia pasó a un lado y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga de verdad. Sin embargo no se me pasaban por alto sus sonrojos y nervios por mí, por lo que supuse que no le era indiferente. Me pareció gracioso, me gustaba causarle eso, aunque esperaba que no fuese un problema para Jess y para mí.

El tiempo iba pasando, y Jessica seguía dándome largas para hacer público lo nuestro. Yo me estaba cansando de la situación, quería tenerla conmigo. Pero lo único que había conseguido era que me dejara llevarla un día al instituto. Ese día la estaba esperando a la salida para llevarla a casa cuando apareció llorando desconsolada. Yo corrí hacia ella y la abracé preocupado.

**FlashBack**

- Dios mío Jess, qué tienes? Qué pasa? Deja de llorar preciosa.

- Edward, yo… ella… OH Ed ha sido horrible, dijo.

- A qué te refieres? Quién es ella?

- Bella Edward, ella descubrió que estamos juntos y se puso como loca. Me abofeteó, me gritó, me dijo que era una cualquiera, que era basura, que no te merecía. Ella está enamorada de ti Ed, por eso no me quiere contigo, te quiere para ella. Pero yo… ella es mi amiga, yo la quiero Edward, si ella te quiere no puedo hacerle daño, no puedo estar contigo delante de todos si sé que ella no quiere que lo haga, si sé que le voy a hacer daño…

Me sorprendió todo lo que me dijo de Bella, y más perder a mi Jess por su culpa. Conduje como loco y dejé a Jessica en su casa. Estuve con ella consolándola, y aunque Bella me llamó no contesté su llamada, le colgué. Cuando Jessica se durmió fui a encarar a Bella.

Bella se mostró sorprendida, no me negó que sintiera algo por mí, pero me negó que las cosas hubiesen pasado así. Me dijo cosas de Jessica que no quise creer, pero algo en mí me decía que Bella no me estaba mintiendo, sobre todo en eso de que había habido muchos, yo mismo me di cuenta de que ella parecía tener mucha experiencia en el sexo. Pero yo quería a Jessica, tenía que defenderla, tenía que confiar en ella.

Cuando Bella me dijo que hablaría con ella y que por ella no la iba a perder, cuando me dijo que me deseaba que fuera feliz y que seguiría siendo mi amiga, cuando me dijo que esperaba no tener que recoger los pedazos que quedaran de mi cuando ella me destrozara, me sentí realmente avergonzado, no tenía cara para mirarla, realmente ella no se merecía que yo la hubiese tratado así.

**Fin FlashBack**

El tiempo fue pasando y las cosas entre Jess y yo no iban nada bien. A veces la sentía falsa, sentía que solo le interesaba estar conmigo por ser popular y por mi dinero, solo quería que le comprase cosas, que la llevara a sitios caros… y cada vez pasábamos menos tiempo juntos, me sentía más a gusto pasando mi tiempo con Bella que con ella. Incluso Bella parecía sentir más mi marcha a Londres que mi propia novia.

También había intentado que Jess y Bella volviesen a ser amigas, ya que de vez en cuando Jessica decía extrañarla y sentir haberla perdido, aunque una parte de mí sabía que no era sincera, pero Bella se negaba en rotundo, cada vez que le sacaba el tema me dejaba hablando solo.

A pesar de todo eso yo seguía con Jess, yo quería estar con ella, la quería.

Llegó el momento de mi marcha a Londres, y mis hermanos y amigos me prepararon una fiesta, allí descubrí muchas cosas.

**FlashBack**

La casa estaba preciosa, Alice había hecho un gran trabajo. Había mucha gente, aunque a mí solo me importaba mi familia y amigos. Los iba a extrañar tanto…

- Edward, a qué viene esa cara? Dijo Jasper mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro. Emmett estaba a su lado.

- Solo pensaba en lo mucho que os voy a echar de menos…

- Tranquilo hermano, el tiempo pasa rápido, dijo Emmett.

- Chicos yo quería pediros algo…

- Lo que quieras, dijo Jasper.

- Ey ey, un momento Jazz, lo que quiera no, que no se nos ocurra pedirnos nada que tenga que ver con la zorr… digo con Jessica, dijo al ver la mirada que le eché.

- Tiene que ver con Bella, dije.

- Eso es otra cosa, por mi hermanita la farolito, lo que sea, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro por Bella lo que sea, dijo Jasper, solo dí.

- Cuidarme a mi niña, que no se sienta sola, ayudarla siempre que lo necesite, y si alguien le hace daño matarlo, descuartizarlo y quemar los pedazos, dije y ellos me regalaron una gran sonrisa.

- Edward… tu niña no debería ser Jessica? No debería ser a ella a la que nos pidieses que la cuidemos? Dijo Jazz levantando una ceja.

Ellos tenían razón, era raro, pero pensaba más en ella al irme que en mi propia novia.

- Si es que tu novia y mi hermana alias "la psíquica" tiene razón Jazz, Edward está más ciego que Daredevil…

- No empieces Emmett… si me preocupo por Bella es porque es mi mejor amiga, no la veo de otra forma, sé que tiene la misma edad que Jess, pero ella es tan inocente y tan angelical que es como una niña… dije.

En estos momentos Jazz y Emmett miraban hacia las escaleras con los ojos desencajados.

- Date la vuelta Edward, y mira que tan niña es mi Belly-Bells, me dijo Emmett.

Me di la vuelta y casi me quedo sin aire. No pude evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis ojos, y entonces sentí algo raro, algo que jamás había sentido, mis manos ardían de ganas por recorrer su precioso cuerpo.

Decir que mi Bella estaba hermosa era quedarse corto, era una aparición divina, un ángel, estaba preciosa y sexy, era toda una mujer, incluso sin hacer menos a Jess, a mi hermana o a mi cuñada, tenía que decir que era la más hermosa de la fiesta.

El vestido rojo y esos zapatos altos la hacían ver increíble. Sus piernas eran larguísimas y perfectas, y su pecho se marcaba mucho y se podía adivinar que era tan bello y perfecto como toda ella, nunca antes la había mirado así, creo que era la primera vez que veía a mi Bella.

Me acerqué a ella y la invité a bailar. Entre bromas nos dirigimos a la pista, y no pude ni describir lo que sentí al tenerla entre mis brazos. Cuando ella me dijo que no la olvidara y que me iba a extrañar no pude evitar besarla, un beso de despedida que deseaba fervientemente. Fue un beso corto, aunque hubiese deseado que durara mucho más, pero no podía ser. Me despedí de ella rápidamente y fui a buscar a Jessica. La busqué por todas partes y ni rastro.

Cuando pasé por el armario de las toallas que había junto al baño de la segunda planta unos ruidos llamó mi atención. Me acerqué un poco y eran gemidos y jadeos, supuse que habría una parejita dentro y me iba marchar cuando escuché algo que me heló la sangre.

- Oh dios Mike dame más duro, si!

Dios mio, esa era la voz de Jessica pensé.

- Vamos Jess, dile a tu hombre quien te folla como te gusta.

- Tú Mike, gritó ella.

- Dime quién te hace sentir mujer?

- Tú… gimió ella.

- Di que Cullen no sabe darte placer, es una nenaza.

- Es un imbécil Mike, solo me sirve para ser popular, para que me de la clase de vida que me gusta.

- Déjalo, dijo Mike.

- Ni loca, no perdería lo que tengo con él, además ahora se va y tengo vía libre para hacer lo que me plazca, y no le dejaría el camino libre a la idiota de Bella, esa mosquita muerta fijo que lo hace ver que siempre ha estado loquito por ella y no me da la gana, es muy poca cosa comparada conmigo.

No aguanté más y abrí la puerta bruscamente. Ella trató de taparse y tenía la cara desencajada, la había sorprendido totalmente.

- Largo de mi casa Stanley, de mi casa y de mi vida, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

- Pero Edward yo…

- Cállate, ni siquiera quiero escucharte, vete de aquí, si tu no querías dejarme no te preocupes, que soy yo quien te deja, dije dándome la vuelta.

- ah! Dije volviéndome, que sepas que la que no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a Bella eres tú.

Salí de la fiesta rápido y rabioso y fui al único sitio de mi casa donde estaría tranquilo y en paz, el merendero, a Bella y a mi nos encantaba ver las estrellas de noche desde allí.

Cuando subí me quedé estático, todo estaba lleno de velitas, pétalos de flores, un colchón con sábanas blancas de seda… y entonces recordé lo que Alice me dijo hace unos días, ella dijo que había visto que pasaría algo muy especial e importante para mí en la fiesta, que cambiaría completamente todo, y que ella tendría preparado lo necesario. En cuanto vi el merendero preparado para pasar una romántica noche de amor, supe que era a lo que Alice se refería, y siendo eso y encima en el merendero, estaba claro que se refería a Bela y no a Jess.

Me senté en el colchón sintiéndome como una mierda, y fue entonces cuando sentí su mano en mi pelo y su voz de ángel llamarme. Ella estuvo a mi lado consolándome y reconfortándome. Le conté todo, y cuando se dio cuenta de la idea de Alice quiso irse, pero yo la retuve, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

Ella dormía tranquila entre mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaban entrelazados y por primera vez sentí eso que no pude con Jessica, sentí que había hecho el amor, sentí placer físico y espiritual, sentí sincronía entre lo físico y lo sentimental. Me sentí feliz. Pero no podía, no tenía derecho a ser feliz con ella. Yo tenía que irme y no podía hacer que me esperara. Yo no me lo merecía después del daño que le hice. Preferí a su amiga, y ella tuvo que recoger los pedazos como bien sentenció aquel día. La hice sentir que no era suficiente para mi y ahora era yo el que me sentía insuficiente y poca cosa para ella. No me sentía digno de pedirle una oportunidad, porque yo mismo sabía que no me la merecía. Por eso con dolor en mi corazón me despedí de ella con una carta, sabía que esto le haría daño, pero yo quería que ella encontrara a un hombre digno de ella, y yo no era ese hombre.

**Fin FlashBack.**

Los 5 años que pasé sin ella fueron los más duros de mi vida. La extrañaba y necesitaba como al aire, mejor dicho, más que al aire. Pensaba en ella cada día, incluso le compuse una nana. Me tuve que contener muchas veces de llamarla, o conectarme al Messenger a conversar con ella. Ella tenía que olvidarme, ella tenía que ser feliz y encontrar a alguien que si la mereciera. Por eso cuando conocí a Tanya y trató de seducirme me dejé. Nunca amaría a Tanya, pero al menos sentía que había algo que me mantendría lejos de Bella.

Pero cuando volví a Forks y nos reencontramos, no pude volver a mantenerme lejos de ella. Nos comportábamos solo como dos buenos amigos, pero al menos con eso yo era feliz.

Entonces llegó el día en el que finalmente tuve que admitir cuanto la amaba y cuando deseaba tenerla conmigo. Fue el día que me acompañó a mirar el regalo de cumpleaños de Esme. No se por qué me puse a mirar los anillos de compromiso. Cuando le señalé uno y pregunté su opinión me sorprendí que dijera que era perfecto para Tanya, yo en ningún momento pensé en Tanya, ella era todo lo que tenía en la mente. Ese día después de dejar a bella en casa, seguí un impulso y volví a la joyería, donde compré el anillo que a ella le había gustado.

Esa noche, me la pase en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y la cajita abierta en mi mano mientras observaba el anillo. Hacía mucho tiempo que vi lo que era Bella para mí y lo que sentía por ella, pero hasta ese momento no había aceptado que la amaba con cada parte de mi ser, y que quería recuperarla.

Después de tener claro esto, corté definitivamente con Tanya, pero las cosas entre Bella y yo se complicaron por culpa del chucho que tenía por amigo. Tuvimos muchas discusiones por su culpa, ya que él quería algo más que amistad, y yo no podía soportarlo, sobre todo el día que me confesó que iba a darle una oportunidad.

Ese día discutimos y me emborraché hasta decir basta, pero ella como siempre estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome, era un maldito afortunado, que habría hecho yo para que alguien como ella me quisiera.

Esa noche no me lo pensé, no sabía como abordarla, por lo que usé la trampa de la basurita en el ojo. La necesitaba, la deseaba, y la volví a hacerla mía. Fui inmensamente feliz.

Cuando desperté estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo y a pedirle que fuese mi esposa, pero no había rastro de ella. Cuando vi su mensaje escrito en el espejo, me quise morir.

Me pasé todo un mes tratando de hablar con ella y explicarle, pero no conseguí que me abriera la puerta o que contestara a mis llamadas. Entonces desesperado acudí a mis hermanos y cuñados, y entre todos trazamos el plan.

El día en que iba a llevarlo a cabo estaba como un flan, no sabía si era demasiado tarde e iba a rechazarme, tenía que escucharla decir antes que me amaba, eso me daría fuerzas.

La llamé y usé la excusa de la amistad para que contestara, sabía que eso no iba fallar. En cuanto contestó no pude reprimir la sonrisa, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que decirle eso no fallaría, contestaría mi llamada. Le conté mis planes y ella pensó que me refería a Tanya, y yo lamentablemente no podía sacarla de su error y sentía causarle ese daño, pero trataría de recompensarla cada día de mi vida. Cuando ella me confesó que me seguía amando pude respirar tranquilo, aunque eso no me garantizaba que me aceptara.

Sacar el piano de mi departamento fue una odisea pero ella se lo merecía todo. Lo colocamos todo en su jardín tratando de ser lo mas silenciosos posible y en cuanto estuvo todo listo, puse en marcha el plan. Poco después de empezar a tocar su nana ella estaba junto a mí. Se veía más pálida que de costumbre, e incluso tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, pero aún así estaba hermosa y provocativa con ese camisón y bata corta.

Por fin pude confesarle todo y llegó el momento de hacerle la gran pregunta.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas casarte con este ciego cretino que te ama con toda su alma?

Ella me sonrió, tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su vientre, dejando la suya sobre la mía.

- Sí Edward, aceptamos casarnos contigo, dije con una gran sonrisa.

Me llené de emoción y felicidad. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y sonreí mirando a su vientre y luego a ella. Quería que me confirmara que había entendido bien a que se refería, ella solo asintió confirmándomelo y yo no me lo podía creer. Iba a ser padre! La mujer que amaba iba a darme un hijo. No podía haber un hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que fuese más feliz que yo.

Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y la besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

**6 años después**

**- **Mi amor, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresa, dónde me llevas? Me dijo mi preciosa esposa a la que yo guiaba situado tras ella, pues llevaba los ojos vendados.

Bella y yo nos casamos 3 meses después de pedirle matrimonio. Fue una boda preciosa, aunque Alice la convirtió en un gran acontecimiento y se volvió loca organizándola. Mi Bella estaba hermosa, ya estaba de 4 meses y se le notaba la barriguita. Podría haber buscado un vestido que la disimulara, pero todo al contrario, buscó uno que le permitiera lucirla, ella estaba muy orgullosa de llevar a nuestro bebé dentro de ella y no quería esconderlo. Entró en la Iglesia en primer lugar Rose con mi pequeño sobrino Brian de 1 añito en los brazos vestido de paje, ya que portaba los anillos. Detrás entró Alice, que era la dama de honor y estaba radiante, sobre todo después de que hace unos días Jasper le propuso matrimonio. Y finalmente del brazo de su padre entró mi niña, y yo fui consciente una vez más de que la amaría toda mi vida.

- Tranquila mi vida, confía en mí, sé que te gustará.

- Claro que confío amor, pondría mi vida en tus manos, dijo ella.

No pude evitar darle un suave beso en el hombro descubierto cuando dijo eso.

- Listo dije, y le quité la venda.

- El merendero, dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba como el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

- Mi amor, aquella vez no fui yo quien lo preparó, pero ahora quise hacerlo como tu te merecías.

- Quieres seducirme esposo mío? Dijo ella volviéndose y jugueteando con los botones de mi camisa.

- Quiero por un momento que volvamos el tiempo atrás, y hacerte tan feliz como debí haberte hecho en ese momento. Quiero hacerte el amor en el mismo lugar, con todo igual que entonces, y decirte algo que no te dije en ese momento.

- ah si? Y que es eso? Pregunto ella mientras se contorneaba caminando hacia el colchón y se sentaba para quitarse los zapatos sensualmente.

- Que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida.

Ella me miró fijamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y me llamaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha para que me acercara. Yo fui obediente y me agaché frente a ella.

- Me parece bien, pero quiero algo a cambio, aunque sea cambiar la historia, dijo ella, mientras me jalaba de las solapas de la camisa y se tumbaba en el colchón conmigo sobre ella.

- Y que és? Pregunté mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- Quiero que esta noche encarguemos un hermanito para Renesmee, dijo. Yo levanté la cabeza y la miré con una gran sonrisa.

- Dalo por hecho mi amor, dalo por hecho.

**Bueno como muchos me lo pedisteis aqui está el EPOV y he añadido un poco de lo que les ha deparado el futuro a Bella y Edward, espero que os haya gustado. **


End file.
